Patchouli Knowledge/RicePigeon's version
After Flandre accidentally destroys another Nintendo handheld, RicePigeon's Patchouli decides to venture outside with a spellbook in order to take her frustrations out on anyone unfortunate enough to get in the way; while the character is armed with potent elemental projectiles, being holed up in a library for 100 years does do a number on one's health, which is reflected in the reduced Life stat. ) |Image = File:RPPatchyport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240 |Lablink = Patchouli Knowledge/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Patchouli Knowledge is technically a six-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Patchouli's mutually exclusive level 3 spellcard Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Sun Sign "Royal Flare" being a powerful fullscreen attack that comes at the cost of having a long startup time and being highly punishable on block, while Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" is a passive 20-second Hyper that provides Patchouli with strengthened Specials and additional projectiles every time a Special is used when its corresponding crystal is available. Although Patchouli is geared toward a more conventional gameplay without reliance on projectiles, a large number of Special attacks are projectile based, and many of Patchouli's normal attacks have large range. While Patchouli is geared mostly towards keepaway zoning, it would be a mistake to believe that Patchouli is incapable of being a severe offensive threat. To compensate for these qualities, both offensively and defensively, Patchouli has a lower-than-average Life stat of 900. Patchouli uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I.. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal is active: fires a second projectile / | | |Ground default | |Ground Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active | |Aerial default | |Aerial Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active}} | |Ground default | |Ground Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active | |Aerial default | |Aerial Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active}} | |Ground default | |Ground Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active | |Aerial default | |Aerial Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal active}}}} | If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" green crystal is active: increased damage|}} | If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" blue crystal is active: fires an additional geyser, increased geyser height| | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' blue crystal active}} | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' blue crystal active}} | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' blue crystal active}}}} | Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" yellow crystal is active: increased damage| | }} | }} | }}}} | If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" brown crystal is active: , all versions use version's hitboxes and versions: | | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' brown crystal active}} | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' brown crystal active}} | |Default | |''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' brown crystal active}}}} Attack occurs automatically during Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" whenever a crystal is broken| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Specials gain additional attributes when used while their respective crystals are intact, but also break their respective crystals Crystals regenerate after 3 seconds Effect lasts 20 seconds Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Patchouli by Ricepigeon (me) vs Patoelietoe by Daniel9999999 Trivia *The back throw is a direct reference to Vergil's Summoned Swords attack from Devil May Cry 3, including the sound effect. *Patchouli's voice is MAGES. from Hyperdimension Neptunia; the voice clips specifically are taken from Victory and Re;Birth 1. **In reference to this, Patchouli's 13th palette is based on MAGES. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}